


And now I'm covered in the colors

by scalira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Multi, lowkey smut, not explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/pseuds/scalira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira goes to the rave with Scott and leaves with Scott, Isaac and Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And now I'm covered in the colors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kira rarepair week day 4: missing scenes/AU

Kira has never been to a rave in her entire life. Scott finds this hard to believe, considering she went to art school in New York and apparently that automatically translates in going to wild parties every weekend, but Kira just blushes and tells him she never really was a party animal. Scott suggests not going to the rave if she isn’t comfortable with it, but Kira just _really_ wants to dance with him in the dark.

When they arrive at the rave, Kira feels overwhelmed by all the people there. She immediately starts feeling anxious with all those sweaty bodies pressing against her, so she quickly grabs Scott in order not to lose him in the crowd. He looks down at their intertwined fingers and smiles up at her. Kira feels her own lips curl in a smile.

Scott bends forward and presses his lips against her ear.

“Are you nervous?” He asks.

Kira gets on her toes to reach his ear, and he tilts his head for her to reach better.

“A little,” she admits, “I don’t like crowds.”

“We can leave anytime. Just tell me, okay?”

Kira smiles and nods, giving his hand a quick squeeze before he guides her through the crowd towards a less busy part of the room.

Scott comes to a halt once the wall of bodies thins and Kira feels like she can breathe again. She looks up to him and sees he’s looking somewhere else, so she follows his gaze.

Allison is dancing with Isaac, his long arms wrapped around her waist and - holy shit, she’s only in her bright pink bra. Holy _shit_.

As if Allison can hear her internally swearing, she turns her head and locks eyes with Kira. She holds her gaze for what feels like hours, smiles and darts her eyes to Scott.

Allison raises her hand and Kira thinks she’s gonna wave, but then she motions them over.

“You - uh - wanna…” Scott stammers, and even in the dark she can see he’s blushing. She doesn’t let him finish before pulling him towards Allison and Isaac.

“Hi, there!” Allison smiles once they reached them. Isaac looks up from Allison’s pale neck and smirks at Kira. It may be he cockiest grin she’s ever seen. Fuck.

“Glad you made it! Hey,” Allison looks between Scott and Kira and then frowns, “you’re not body painted yet! Come on, we should do something about that.”

Allison lets go off Isaac to grab Kira’s wrist instead. Isaac does the same to Scott, and the two of them lead them to a corner in the room where there are brushes and cans of fluorescent paint.

Allison takes a brush, dips it into bright blue and gently cups Kira’s chin with her fingers. She lets the brush slide over Kira’s cheek, drawing curl after curl. It’s cold on her skin and Kira startles, only making Allison smile wider.

After the blue, she takes another brush to dip in pink. She dots her cheek with it and Kira can only imagine what kind of masterpiece she’s painting on her face.

“There, all done!” She beams once she puts the brush back. Kira thanks her and turns around to see what Isaac made of Scott’s face.

The two boys are standing extremely close, chest against chest. Isaac is way taller than Scott is, so Scott has to tilt his head backwards to look at him. A flirty grin dances across his face.

Isaac has one hand on his cheek and is holding a brush with the other one, a look of pure concentration on his face. His tongue is hanging slightly between his lips. It’s adorable.

Kira follows the movement of Isaac’s brush and watches it slide over Scott’s cheekbone, then his cheek and his jaw. The brush leaves a trail of green over Scott’s face.

Isaac gently tilts Scott’s head to the side and continues painting down his neck. He even pushes away his shirt to paint his collarbone.

“How about I take this off?” Scott offers, already hooking his fingers behind the hem of his shirt. He doesn’t wait for Isaac to reply before carefully pulling his shirt over his head, trying not to smear the wet paint.

Isaac looks surprised at the sight of a shirtless Scott, but he quickly recollects himself and continues painting his body. Kira notes that Isaac doesn’t really have that artist touch.

“I think I’m done,” Isaac announces after curling around Scott’s ribs with orange. Kira can’t stop the snicker from leaving her mouth and Isaac frowns at her.

“What?” He wonders.

“Nothing! It’s just - uh -”

Allison throws an arm around Kira’s shoulder and pulls her closer to her body.

“What Kira here is trying to say, is that you’re not really the most artistic type,” she explains.

Kira expects Isaac to at least be a bit offended, but he breaks out in a giant, beautiful smirk when he looks back at Kira.

“Well, guess you’ll have to tutor me then,” he comments, and really, that shouldn’t sound as flirty as it does.

“Maybe I should,” Kira replies, hoping her smile is as flirty as Isaac’s. When she looks at Scott, he almost looks… proud.

“Come on, Kir,” Allison interrupts, linking her arm with Kira’s. 

“Let’s dance.”

The other girl drags her onto the dancefloor, grabbing Isaac’s wrist as she passes him. When Kira look at Isaac, she sees he’s holding Scott’s hand.

Once on the dancefloor, Kira doesn’t really know what to do. She’s never been a good dancer, never quite found the right rhythm to dance to and overall just feels really awkward and out of place on the dancefloor, like she’s constantly drawing negative attention to her. Allison notices and grins, moving closer to her.

“Just relax!” She says into her ear.

“I don’t know how!” Kira admits. Allison cocks a bow at her, looks her up and down and then reaches out to put her hands on her hips.

“Follow my lead, okay?”

Kira looks down at Allison’s hands on her hips, then up into her dark eyes. She feels herself nod, and then Allison pulls her even closer until their bodies are touching and starts swaying her hips. Kira doesn’t have another option but to move along, and soon they’re dancing together.

Allison is even prettier up close, all dimply and big-eyed. She’s looking down at Kira with a giant grin, like Kira is doing something funny just by dancing. Soon, the smaller girl loses herself completely in Allison’s eyes and touches and she finds herself even pressing closer to her until their chests are touching and Allison’’s arms are wrapped around her waist.

Halfway through the song they’re swaying to, Kira remembers Scott and Isaac are here too and she turns her head to look for them. She finds them right behind her, getting caught up in a sloppy kiss. When she sees tongue action, she quickly turns away with red cheeks.

Allison giggles and presses her lips to her ear.

“You like that?” She asks.

“Wh- what?”

“Them making out. Sometimes I ask them if I can watch,” Allison shrugs as if that’s the most normal thing to do.

“Really?”

“Yeah! Isaac gets off on it.” Then she winks. “And so do I.”

Kira’s cheeks turn even more red and she thinks she’ll turn into a tomato if she blushes some more, but then Allison suggests the following: “Why don’t you come too the next time I ask?”

Honestly, Kira doesn’t know why she says yes. Maybe she thinks it won’t happen in a long time, or maybe she can’t possibly refuse Allison’s face, or maybe, deep down, she just _really_ wants to do it.

Allison must’ve seen the flash of desire in Kira’s eyes, because she lets go off her hips and walks over to Scott and Isaac. She whispers something in their ears and then the two boys turn to look at Kira, identical grins spreading on their faces.

And when Scott nods at her, she knows this is really happening. Right now.

* * *

Kira makes sure at least fifteen times Allison’s dad won’t get home anytime soon. The last thing she wants is him walking in on them. Allison reassures her, tells her he’s in France and won’t be returning till at least next week. They have their apartment all to themselves.

Allison leads the three of them to her room and then puts her hands in her sides, looking around.

“How are we gonna do this?” She wonders out loud.

“Uh… how do you - normally do it?” Kira asks.

“Normally I just sit on the bed with them, but I’m thinking that may not be the most comfortable way to do this.”

“You wanna pull up some chairs?” Scot suggests. He’s been holding hands with Isaac since they left the rave.

“I don’t know… that doen’t really set the right mood, does it?”

Isaac looks at Kira, taking her in before turning back to Allison.

“She’s small. I think we can all fit on the bed and still be comfortable.”

“You sure?” Scott asks. 

Isaac shrugs.

“I mean, we can try, right?”

“Yeah, Isaac’s right. Come on.” Allison takes Kira’s hand and guides her to the bed, following her onto it and settling next to her. Scott and Isaac get in too,  sitting in front of the girls and facing each other.

They take a moment to smile at each other, take each other in. Isaac’s bright eyes dart over Sott’s face, then linger on his lips. Scott’s looking at Isaac’s lips too and then he bends forward to kiss him.

Allison was right; watching Scott and Isaac is an experience she really doesn’t want to miss. And when the kiss gets more heated, with more tongue and hands and sounds, Kira finds herself getting more and more turned on by it. She glances over at Allison, whose eyes are glued to the two boys in front of them. Her chest rises and falls unevenly.

Kira’s attention is drawn back to Scott and Isaac when Scott moans deep in his throat. Isaac helps Scott out of his shirt, smearing the body paint over his hest.

“Oh no, you ruined it!” Scott teases. Isaac rolls his eyes at him and wipes some more paint away with his thumb, wiping it on Scott’s cheek instead.

Isaac’s shirt is next, pulled off by Scott’s grabby hands and followed immediately by his lips, mouthing at his skin.

“Wanna help?” Scott asks Allison, who immediately snaps out of her daze to get on her knees. They take care of Isaac together, devouring his skin and flicking tongues over nipples and abs, making him moan and grab in their hair.

“Wait, wait,” he says after a few minutes. He turns his head to Kira, who’s still busy watching everything going on around her.

“Kira?” He says softly.

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Oh!” She wasn’t expecting that, but she quickly gets up on her knees to face him.

Allison and Scott watch closely as she awkwardly moves forward, but then Isaac smirks, reaches for her face and captures her lips with his own.

The first thing that pops into Kira’s mind when he kisses her is how soft his lips are. She wasn’t expecting that, especially because she often sees him picking at them, but they’re very nice lips to kiss. Her hands automatically snake up his shoulders to his neck to keep him close.

As Isaac opens her mouth to slip in his tongue, she feels a second pair of lips in her neck. She recognizes the touch immediately and smiles into the kiss as Scott presses up to her, chest to back.

“Can I take this off?” He breathes, brushing his fingers over her exposed skin right under her shirt. Kira hums approvingly, still busy exploring Isaac’s hot mouth. They part just long enough for Scott to pull her shirt over her head and then find each other again, almost like magnets.

Scott presses up to her again, slipping his hands over her waist to her abdomen. He gently unbuttons her jeans to slip his hand into them.

Kira pulls back and gasps when Scott’s finger dips into her panties.

“Is this okay?” He asks.

“Yes,” Kira whispers, trying to keep her voice steady. She tilts her head so Isaac can kiss her jaw and neck and looks straight into Allison’s eyes. Her pupils are blown wide, making her eyes almost entirely black.

She motions her over and Allison gets between Isaac and Scott, smiling before kissing Kira too.

Kissing Allison is different from kissing Isaac. His lips were soft, but hers are even softer. Her tongue is longer and smaller, twirling around Kira’s faster than Isaac’s had. Allison grabs into her hair and groans.

If someone had told Kira she’d be pressed up against one guy kissing down her neck and collarbone while another guy teased her with his fingers while she was making out with a very attractive girl when she was still in New York, she would’ve laughed. Now, she doesn’t feel like laughing at all. She just wants to feel their bare skin against hers, peel off every piece of clothing sitting in the way. That’s why she curls her fingers around Isaac’s pants to take them off and reaches behind Allison to unclasp her bra. Scott undoes his pants himself, and struggles to get Kira out of hers, so she parts with Allison’s lips to roll onto her back for him to drag them over her legs like he does when they’re alone.

Allison lies down next to her, finding her hand and holding it as Isaac mimics Scott’s movements to get Allison out of her pants too.

The two boys settle between their legs and after that, Kira isn’t really aware of what’s happening around her anymore. All she can focus on are Scott’s lips between her legs, his tongue flicking over her clit as his fingers curl inside of her. She faintly hears Allison moan, but it sounds like she’s underwater.

After her first orgasm rolls over her like waves, Scott and Isaac switch positions. Kira loves Isaac’s weight on top of her, heavier than Scott’s. He starts kissing her again, first slowly and then faster and sloppier, dragging his lips over her jaw, her collarbone, her breast. She arches her back off the mattress for him to unclasp her bra and gasps when he takes a hard nipple into his mouth.

Everything after that is total bliss. If one lover can give her such pleasue, three can lift her to places she’s never even seen.

Somewhere during the night Isaac gets behind Scott, who’s bend over on hands and knees. He eats Kira out as Isaac fucks him, moaning into her folds. Allison gets on top of Kira, hanging over her face so Kira can eat her out too. Allison’s thighs tremble and squeeze Kira’s head as she moans filthy words into the void.

Kira never thought people could _actually_ pass out from pleasure. She thought it was a myth or something that only happened in erotic stories she used to read when she was younger. But as orgasm after orgasm rolls over her, inflicted by fingers or tongues or thrusting deep into her, the world around her turns fuzzy around the edges until there’s only blackness.

* * *

When Kira wakes up the next morning, all her muscles hurt. She groans as she stretches and sits up, pulling the covers over her naked body. Allison is sleeping peacefully next to her, an arm thrown around Kira’s waist. Scott and Isaac are on her other side, spooning. Scott’s smiling in his sleep, and a warm feeling spreads through Kira’s chest.

But then her eyes adjust to the faint light in the room coming from the sun behind the curtains and Kira starts giggling. The others wake up from the sound and look around to see what’s happening.

“Kira?” Allison mumbles, rubbing her eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. We just made a total mess yesterday,” Kira says cheerfully, pointing at the once white covers.

They were all covered in body paint last night and didn’t wash it off before getting it on together, and it had all rubbed off on the covers during the night. Now, the sheets look like modern art, covered in green, organge, blue and pink.

Scott and Isaac sit up too and Kira notices their bodies are covered in smeared paint too. she looks down on herself and then Allison, and of course, they too look like abstract art.

Allison laughs, tracing a smear of bright pink on Kira’s stomach.

“Think we can all fit in the shower to wash it off?” She wonders.

“Challenge accepted,” Isaac says, his signature smirk already dancing on his lips.


End file.
